1. Field of the Invention
The device is relevant to a number of fields including solar power, telecommunictions, radar, lighting, radio astronomy, sound recording and emmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is intended that the device performs tasks requiring a point focus currently achieved using a paraboloid reflector. Paraboloid reflectors, having three-dimensional curvatures, are difficult to construct accurately and with a satisfactory reflective surface, and are thus expensive.
The present invention is very similar to that covered in UK patent GB No. 2148525 B (Dudley), however in that invention the second reflector faces in a direction normal to the incoming rays.